Reincarnation
by emsharper
Summary: Aya is about to turn eighteen, it has been seven years since the ordeal at the mansion. She has made the mistake of taking her father's path in life. Dio is back to convince her that this isn't the path her mother wants her to go down. But will she be willing to let go of her father and make her own way?
1. Prologue

**Reincarnation**

_Prologue_

You were right, Doctor. It does run in the family. She did indeed choose the same path as you. But I can't help but think something is different this time. See you, Doctor, killed many to experiment on. Your patients were kept in cold, colourless, prisons. Their only friend was their fear. And of course, this was all in the good will of achieving your dream, to create the pure, untouched beauty that had only ever been seen in your fantasies. And though I stood by and watched as more and more innocent victims were slaughtered in unsuccessful attempts to make your perfect dolls, I knew it was wrong. Aya, on the other hand, dearest Aya, isn't like you. She doesn't keep her patients in cells, she doesn't keep them barely alive in order to salvage their remaining limbs. She is not selfish like you, Doctor; she doesn't do it for her own sick twisted story. She does it for them. She believes those who are too sick, too weak for this world, can serve another purpose. There is no pain, no suffering for them. And even though Aya turns eighteen tomorrow, she hasn't forgotten the pain and suffering you caused her. Somehow, she still has love for you, Doctor. And you should be grateful for that.

"Maria? Jean Rooney will arrive soon. You know, the feeble one?"

"Yes, Mistress, I know who you mean. I shall get the necessary equipment ready for you."


	2. Chapter 1 - The Hazel-Eyed Man

_**Chapter One **_

___The Hazel-Eyed Man_

I lay back in my bed, happy to finally feel my head sinking into my pillow. Today was the fifth time that I'd... Killed someone... I don't think 'killed' is the right word. Hmm... Maria often says that I 'help' people, but I don't really think that's the right way of putting it either. I don't really know what to think, if I'm honest. The first time I... Yeah, I felt horrible. I locked myself away in my room for days, sobbing, thinking, regretting, pulling myself together then going through that whole cycle over and over again. I don't even know why I did it... I just remember reading father's book, the red one, then having this sudden urge inside of me. The urge to kill. I tried to ignore it at first, but it just stayed. Like this constant nagging in the back of my head... Why won't it go away!? The only way I can explain is like when you need to pee; one moment you can be fine, the next you're busting to go. And until the moment you go, you'll have your legs crossed over one another, knotting your fingers, tapping your foo-

My thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door. I lifted myself up so I was sat in an upright position, and listened to Maria answer the door. I waited for her to say the usual "Hello, welcome to Drevis Clinic, do come in. I presume you're here to see the Doctor?" But it never came. Strange. Instead, I heard Maria gasp, then silence. I got up to go and check out what was happening when she came bursting through my bedroom door. "Aya! Aya. You... You might want to go to the door, someone's here to see you." She stumbled. I could hear the panic in her voice. I slowly walked out of my room, feeling Maria's gaze following me.

As I reached the hallway and made my way towards the front door, the light shining through it blinded me. I had to shield my eyes with my hand. Squinting slightly, I tried to make out the figure standing in the doorway. It was a man. Tall, quite thin. As I got closer I could just make out a head of tousled blonde hair. Soon I got close enough to be able to take my hand away from my face. As I did, I noticed two eyes, staring at me. Those eyes... They're familiar... I recognise them. As I finally reached the door, my eyes shot to floor, unsure of whether they wanted to see what was next. A sense of uneasiness passes over me. "Aya." The figure whispered. My eyes immediately flickered up towards him in recognition. "Aya, it's me." I stared into his hazel eyes, slowly losing myself into them. Then it hit me. All of the memories came flashing back. The mansion, Father, Mother, the curse, Ogre, the fire... Him. "It- it- it's y-you" I tried to speak, but the words just wouldn't come out of my mouth. How is he here? I thought only the curse brought him to life? Is there another curse? Why is he here? To see... Me? "H-how did-?" I fell to the floor before I could finish my sentence. My body suddenly started to become numb.

"Aya, what's wrong? Aya? Are you okay?"

All went black.


	3. Chapter 2 - Different Worlds

_**Chapter Two**_

_Different Worlds_

Monika told me this was going to be hard.

When she told me I could go back, I was thrilled. Too be able to see Aya again... I took the chance as soon as it was offered to me. I just didn't realise it was going to be this hard. I knew I had to be tough, cold, heartless if you will. I had to make sure that Aya would understand, to get into her head that she's chosen the wrong path.

But... I can't. I can't bring myself to hurt her. I just want to hide her from this world, protect her from all the fire and anguish that her father left behind. I think I may even... _No._ I scolded myself for even thinking that. _Don't be silly. You can't. You're from different worlds, Dio, it could never be._ I sighed. "I suppose I better try this again." I said to myself. I got up from Aya's bed and walked towards the door. As I was about to walk out, I turned around. Something is different here... I scanned the room. Aya's double bed was directly in front of me in the centre of the room, with two miniature cabinets either side of it. A window took up most of the right wall, light was flooding in from outside. There was a chest of drawers to the left of me with a vase of lilies on top. I craned my head forward to see past the huge drawers. I saw a mahogany desk, complete with a chair. On the desk was a lamp, a pencil case and a few sketches of rabbits, cats, birds and other animals. Wait. That book. The red book, it wasn't there. How could it have disappeared? The thought of that book made me feel sick. How could Aya's innocent eyes even look at something like that? I need to find her. And I need to stop this. That's when I heard a cry, it sounded like Aya.

I shot out of the room like a bullet from a gun and headed for the garden. Half way there and I bumped into Aya by accident. "Aya! Oh, I'm sorry; I just thought I heard you cry out, I thought you were in trouble." I panted, trying to catch my breath back.

"I'm fine." She said bluntly.

"Oh, er, okay." Taken aback by her coldness "I was worried about you."

"I'm fine." She stated again, but this time she added "I just fell over on my way in, that's all."

I automatically looked down at her legs; there was no dirt, cuts or grazes on them. I then studied her hands and her arms, again nothing. "But... There's no dirt on you..." I murmured.

"I washed it off." Why was she being so blunt? Maybe it was because of earlier.

"Oh okay. Look, Aya, about earlier-"

"It's fine." She interrupted. What is going on with her? This isn't like her at all.

"Well... Good. I still need to talk to you-"

She interrupted me again "Yes. You're right. It's fine now. There's no need to bother me anymore. I'll just be normal." She turned around as if she was about to walk off. I cleared my throat in discomfort.

"So you want me to... Go?"

"Yes, please." She said, clearly irritated, and continued to walk away from me.

"Aya!" She ignored me. "Aya!" I called again, and again she ignored me. I chased her out into the garden to make sure she could hear me. "Aya! For God's sake Aya, why are you ignoring me?" Suddenly, without warning, she flipped herself around so she was facing me. Something gleamed in her hand, I couldn't figure out what it was. She launched the gleaming object towards my stomach. I felt a sharp pain swell around the area she aimed at. It was a knife. She abruptly pushed harder on the knife, forcing me to cry out in sheer pain. I fell to the floor, clutching my stomach.

"Will you **_stop _**calling me that?" She sneered.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Truth Revealed

_**Chapter Three**_

_The Truth Revealed_

"You're supposed to be dead!" I screamed, my eyes filled with tears.

"Now, now Aya. A daughter shouldn't talk to her father like that should she?"

"You're not my father!" I cried "My father would never dream of hurting me! My father was loving and caring. He would sit in the meadow with me... Make me flower crowns..." I smiled fondly at the memory. I realised what I was doing and quickly refocused on what was happening. "Aya, my darling Aya, I'm not here to argue. I'm here to ask you something. Call it... A business proposition, shall we?" My face twisted as his revolting words sunk in. "Now, don't look at me like that." He sighed. He looked almost upset by my grimaced expression. "It ruins your pretty face."

"No. Whatever it is. A thousand times no. Now get me out of these stupid ties!" I tried to wriggle my hands out of the rope they were tied in behind my back.

"Aya, you're tied up pretty well there, you're not going to break free of those." He chuckled, clearly proud of his work. "Right, now let's get on with it. I want you to come back with me, Aya. I know you and I are the same. I didn't want you to take the same path as me but now I realise we can achieve greatness together." He took his glasses off and looked me in the eye.

"Untie me, please." I commanded, but timidly. I looked up at father. "Please."

He sighed again. "Okay, hold still." He took a knife from his pocket and slashed the rope open so my arms were free. I stood up. He gave me a cautioned look, as if he was warning me. "We can achieve greatness, together." He repeated, as he held out his hand. Instantaneously, I slapped his hand away and grabbed the knife from his other. "Move." He didn't. _**"I said move!"**_ I tried to hide my shaky grip around the knife, but he'd already noticed. He smiled at me warmly. "Aya, I would like you to meet Nina." He looked towards the door and in came a girl. Same age as me, same colour eyes, same hair... In fact... She was exactly like me. "She- she's a..." I stammered.

"Yes. A clone." Father said, fascinated to see my reaction.

"I'm you." She gave me a wicked grin.

"H-h-how?"

"It doesn't matter how, she's amazing isn't she! Just beautiful, like you of course." He seemed genuinely excited. I felt bile rise up in my throat. This is sickening. Anger surged through me once again._ I'm going to kill you. I'm going to make sure you stay dead this ti-_

"I didn't like the name Aya. Too... Sweet. So I chose the name Nina for myself." She gave me that evil smile once more. "Oh, by the way, your boyfriend, Dio or whatever it is. Yeah, well you won't be seeing him again!" She started cackling.

I can't listen to this. I pointed the knife in their faces once again and they jumped back in surprise, leaving me a small gap to escape from. I took my chance. I dropped the knife, and jolted out the door. Without thinking, I started running down the hallway, which seemed to get longer and longer. "Agh!"

_**Dio.**_

I ran towards the sound of the cry. "Where are you?!" I panicked. "Dio?!"

"W-what? Agh!" He screeched. It came from the garden. I sprinted towards the back door and swung it open, where I immediately locked my eyes on him. I ran over. As I got closer, I noticed blood. A lot of it. "No. Don't come any closer! Stay back!" What? I don't understand? Why is he scared of me? "Wh- Why?" I gasped as I realised. Nina. "Dio, this wasn't me." As I explained, I looked at the knife plunged into his stomach. "Father. He made a-another me." I noticed his expression "I know it sounds stupid but you have to believe me. Oh Dio, I'm so sorry!" I broke down in tears. "I don't want to do this anymore!" I rested my forehead on his, still sobbing. As I did so, I heard Nina chuckling. Getting louder and louder.

"And this is your _entire_ fault." She nodded towards Dio.

"Nina, let's not torture the poor girl." Father said disapprovingly. Her laughter faded. "I take your abrupt exit as a no to my proposal then?" I ignored him, attempting to help Dio.

"Aya," he growled "If you don't come with me now, I'll make sure he dies. Right here, right now. You can watch."

I looked up at him, teary-eyed. "How could you be so cruel?"

"Just come, Aya, and he'll live."

I returned my glance to Dio. I kissed him on the forehead, then got up to join father.

"Aya! No don't do this!" I daren't look back at him. I couldn't.

"Good girl." Father smiled. "Come, Aya."

_I'm sorry, Dio_. I thought. Hoping to God he could hear me.


	5. Chapter 4 - Happy Families

**_Chapter Four_**

_Happy __Families_

I stare down at my hands in my lap, the threat of tears rising up in my eyes. What has happened to me? Since when did I become like this? Mother always used to tell me what a sweet, innocent girl I used to be. She died... For me. She didn't want father to turn me into one of his dolls, she saw a better future for me. And all of that was wasted... I've become exactly what she tried to stop. Fresh tears sprung from my eyes and glided gently down my face. I felt the warm drops race each other along my cheek, falling off my chin. I quickly wipe them away, I will not cry in front of father. _Suck it up, Aya._ I try to distract myself from my thoughts by focusing on the rhythmic sound of the rain pitter-pattering on the carriage window.

"We're nearly there." Father informs the carriage

"Where are we going exactly? You didn't tell me this part." Nina asked.

"We're going to the laboratory, Nina. To show Aya our work." He flashes a smile at Nina, and then turns it towards me, as if everything is okay. As if we're all happy families again. I look away, not knowing whether I can be in this man's presence any longer. "I'm excited to show Aya _our_ work, father." She says too sweetly, emphasising the 'our'.

The carriage comes to a stop, and father signals for me to get out first. I get out, making sure to slam the door behind me. I hear his chuckle follow close behind. "Oh Aya, we must do something about this attitude of yours." He says as he places his hand on my back. I flinch immediately, his touch generating a surge of anger within me. "Get away from me!" I shout in his face. "You will do _nothing_ to change me!"  
His shocked expression shows he is clearly taken aback by my response. He takes a few moments before he comes up with a reply. "Don't _**ever**_ speak to me like that again Aya. I am your father, you should have some respect. Understood?" _Respect? For you?_ I look down at my feet, trying not to take notice of his threatening tone. "_**Understood?!**_" He shouts at me.

"Yes." I mumble.

The two started to walk towards a small, pretty cottage, which I assumed was 'the laboratory'. I dragged my feet behind them, hanging my head. Wishing the ground would just suck me up. I want this to stop. I don't want to live this nightmare anymore.  
"Aya, why are you sulking?" Father snaps. Anger bubbles up within me a second time as I shoot my head upwards to glare at him.

"Why am I sulking? _**Why am I sulking?!**_ You ruined my life as soon as it started!" I cried, "I never had any friends when I was young, I was alone. You kept me hidden from the world. You experimented on my pets. You tortured and mutilated hundreds of people just underneath me as I slept. You killed mother! And lied to me for years! You left Dio for dead, and now your showing me your sick fantasy that you just won't let go which is not only a reminder of my past, but my future too!" Tears flow from my eyes once again, "I don't want this! You're not my father... You-you're someone else! Someone sick a-and twisted! I don't know you!" I sink to my knees as I start to weep uncontrollably. "I. Don't. Know. You." I repeat between sobs.

"Obviously this isn't going to work," he sighs "Nina." I look up, and see Nina walking towards me. She's crouched over, her eyes gleaming and that smile spread across her face. She has her right arm arched behind her, there's something in her hand. As she turns her wrist, I recognise what it is. My memory flashes back to the knife deep in Dio's stomach. The one in Nina's hand is exactly like it. "W-what are you doing?" I tremble. My eyes frantically switch from Nina's to father's and back again, neither say anything. "Just get it done, Nina." Father slowly continued his journey towards the laboratory, running his hand through his hair.

"You're going to make her kill me? Murder your own daughter!?" I tried desperately to distract them.

"Years ago... I would never have dreamed of doing _anything _like this. This wasn't my plan, Aya. But you've made it too difficult for me to carry o-"

"What was your plan then?" I interrupted, I just had to keep him talking.

"I... I just..." For the first time in seven years I'm starting to see my father. I blink away tears, again in attempt to hide my emotions from him. "I just wanted me and you, together. I wanted my beautiful girl back. Doing what I love, doing what you love." He paused as he caught my reaction, "I know about you reading my book, Aya. Magnificent, isn't it?" He needn't even describe it, I knew exactly what book he meant.

I stared at him wide-eyed. "It.. It is..." I stop myself before I say any more. _No! You mustn't let those thoughts back in! _I fought with myself. Father carried on, regardless of my lack of words. "So I thought I would come and find you, and take you back with me. I tried to keep your innocence, but I realised you had been dirtied by this cruel world. At first I was frightened of the idea, but now I know that what we can create together has endless possibilities." I heard an over-exaggerated sigh from Nina, and all eyes turned back to her. "Can we just get on with this please?" She moaned, clearly irritated.

"Let me just finish, Nina." Father turned back to lock eyes with me. "Where were we? Ah, yes. Now, all of what I just said was before Nina became... Nina." He smirked at Nina, as if they were sharing some inside joke. "See, I created Nina to replace you. I mourned for you, Aya. You left me... To burn in that mansion." I could almost taste the bitterness in his voice. I could see the fire burning in his dark brown eyes. The memory started to open up my old wounds. I scrunched my eyes up as I physically winced in pain. "Yes, the fire. I planned for Nina to be exactly like you, the way I remembered you as a child. Sweet, innocent, beautiful, caring... But she began to develop her own personality. She even chose the name Nina for herself. But I have to say, I do rather like her evil streak..." He smiled to himself. "And instead of disposing of her as another wasted project, I thought I would keep her, as my own."

All sympathy I had for this man has completely drained from my body. I drew my attention away from the situation for a moment, and focused on my surroundings instead. I'm still sat in the wet mud. I notice that the rain has now become stronger as it's individual drops smack hardly onto my face one after the other. My hair is standing up on ends, despite it being soaked by the rain, my face all red and blotchy from crying. My dress is covered in mud and grass, as are my legs and hands. I hear the wind whistling in the air above me, I look upwards to the sky. I don't know why; perhaps looking for some kind of hope? The sun is covered up with black and grey clouds, preventing it's light from shining through. It's becoming quite dark now, it must be near nightfall. I level my head back down to Nina and father, deciding to look my fate in the eye. _Wait... They're not moving... What is happening? Why aren't they moving? _I cautiously lift myself off of the ground and walk a few steps closer towards them. Not a single breath. Not even a blink. _They're frozen! _A huge gush of wind coming out of nowhere suddenly pushes me forward. "Argh!" I cry as I try to rebalance myself. I turn around to see where the wind came from. And there it was. My mind flashes back seven years ago. As if by magic, I'm eleven years old again. A giant black and purple portal is swelling up in front of me. Mother and father's lives depend on my next move.

_"A reality too harsh for such a young lady may be awaiting you..."_


	6. Chapter 5 - Please Be Okay

_**Chapter Five**_

_Please Be Okay..._

"Aya, this is not real..."

I could hear the voice addressing me, but I couldn't help but continue to stare up at the swelling portal. I was completely dumbstruck.

"...Come back to me..."

I recognised the voice, it sounded so familiar.. I had to see who it was. I put all my strength into tearing my eyesight away from the portal, but it was beckoning me to stay, luring me in. I gritted my teeth hard as I finally managed to turn my body away from it. I let out a shriek as the realisation kicked in. "M-Mother?"

"Aya, my child." Her soothing voice trickled into my ears, immediately calming me. I raced towards my mother full of excitement, longing to feel her comforting touch again. As I got close to her I swung out my arms to hug her. I closed my eyes and squeezed. But something was wrong. I opened my eyes again to see that I wasn't hugging my mother. Instead, I had my arms wrapped around the thin air. I stepped back to inspect the situation. My mother was still standing there. I looked down to her feet, they weren't touching the ground. She was floating. "Oh my dear Aya, I'm afraid you cannot touch me." She lifted an almost transparent arm and shot it through my left shoulder. That's right, it went _**through**_ my shoulder. I squirmed in discomfort. "I'm so sorry.. I know it's hard." She sighed.

I echoed her sigh, and said "It's okay, Mother. At least I can see you. Well..." I looked down and blushed, I hadn't got used to my see-through mother. She chuckled at my blush, and I joined in. Despite what has happened this whole day, we were laughing, together. At that thought, I snapped back into reality. "Father! Nina!" I suddenly whipped my head back to face the two, who were still completely motionless. "What has happened to them?"

"Don't worry, they won't be moving anytime soon."  
"You did this?" I looked up at her in confusion.  
"Yes. It brings no harm to them. It's like they're in a coma."  
I continued to stare at Father and Nina, registering what Mother had said.  
"Listen, Aya, you need to listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you." I return my eyes to Mother as a look of desperation spread across her face. "Follow my instructions; otherwise I fear your world will fall apart." The harshness of her words sends a fresh wave of panic through me. "Do you understand?"  
"Yes." I trembled.  
"My darling, it will all be over soon. Now, do you remember the route you took here?"  
"I think so, yes." Luckily, I had spent most of the journey staring sulkily out of the window.  
"Good. Take the carriage back along that route. You need to retrieve Dio for me."  
_**Dio.**_ How could I have forgotten_? Oh, Dio. Please be okay... Please be okay..._ "Is he okay?" I said, making no effort to even try and hide the nerves in my voice.  
"No, I'm afraid he isn't doing too well." _Oh no, Dio... _I have to get back to him, and quick.

Before Mother could finished off her instructions I was running towards the horse and carriage. "This will be too slow.." I murmured as I uncoupled the carriage from the horse. I hauled myself up onto the horse, whipped the reins, and started to race down the path that we came from.

"I'm coming for you Dio, just hold on tight."

_**I'm so sorry that I haven't posted anything new in ages! Finally I have some time to be able to carry on writing, and hopefully finish this. Thank you everyone for reading - there will be more soon! :)**_


End file.
